This 3-year study is near completion with patients presently completing close out angiograms. A total of 43 men and womend were randomized initially, and 35 people continue to be followed in this study presently. The multicenter study is evaluating the development and progression of atherosclerotic plaques in the coronary and carotid arteries via the use amlopideine, a calcium channel blocker which is now approved for marketing by the FDA.